Vehicles in a variety of styles and sizes have been made for many years. However, despite improvements in design of vehicles over the years, vehicles remain unduly expensive to construct, expensive to maintain. Furthermore, vehicles, in particular, remotely controlled vehicles such as models and other reduced-size vehicles, do not have optimum handling characteristics and are unduly difficult to adjust to obtain optimum handling characteristics under different driving conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing limitations of the prior art.